


Sentient: Torn

by Godsliltippy



Series: Sentient Thunderbirds [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: A different perspective of Up from the Depths part 1 and 2 that no one asked for cause it's really sad D:Why did I write this?!?!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice T-T

[Mom! They found mom!] Thunderbird 4 was near ready to explode with the news that was feeding through the comm systems upstairs. She knew the others had heard, but there was no containing the absolute joy she was feeling right now. TV-21 was found and Gordon was already on his way to launch! The job would be solely theirs since the ship was so far under the ocean. Tb4's systems were already roaring when her pilot entered to move her into module 4. 

 

[This is amazing!] Thunderbird 3 echoed from her hangar. [She's been gone for so long! What do you think she'll say? Does she know? I wish we could talk to her now.]

 

[We will. As soon as we get there and 4 can get close enough, it should give us the proximity to communicate.] Thunderbird 2 tried to sound calm, as ever, but the yellow sub could hear the edge of impatience as they waited for the boys to get to their positions. There was no warm up needed for the cargo ship, her engines turning over like she was only a day out of Brains’ workshop.

 

Thunderbird 4 giggled as her pilot gave her a quick kiss on the nose, his hand tapping her hull in his own excitement. He was already running for the lift into 2's cockpit by the time her metal stopped vibrating. 

 

An hour that past like a moment found them hovering over the rescue site. Gordon was swinging into his seat, eager to be off, diving the deepest they'd ever gone before. It wasn't deep enough to be a strain on her hull, however, Brains demanding they be ready to handle anything the planet and outer space threw at them. It was just something new. 

 

The descent was smooth, but took nearly half an hour to reach the downed craft. Her sisters had been silent the entire time. 

 

[We're here.] Thunderbird 4 wasn't sure why she was whispering, but she suspected it had to do with the buried ship that lay off to her right. Gordon was busy surveying the giant, orange craft that had lead them here, but his attention quickly met hers as he too found the silver hull with the checkered details. 

 

She was aware of her pilot talking to his family, but it was dulled out by the sudden connection she thought she'd never get to make again.

 

[Mom?] Tb4 felt herself propelled forward, her arms reaching out to grip the rocks that covered the rocket's body. She pulled with Gordon, freeing the unbroken ship from its confines. She was perfect.

 

And silent.

 

[Mom? Can you hear me?] She tried again, this time feeling the slight buzz of dormant energy from the sleeping ship. TV-21 was alive. She just needed a little more time to wake up. Thunderbird 4 turned her attention to her sisters. [She's here, but in a pretty deep sleep.]

 

[FAB, 4. We'll keep trying. If anything, Brains should be able to get her working again.] The hopeful optimism of Thunderbird 2 gave the sub enough reassurance to turn her focus back to the reason they were down here. 

 

Gordon had her positioned just over the ship, the dry tube connecting with ease. If they did this right, she would have the pilots up top in less time than it took to get down. Then she could focus on getting TV-21 up. She was thinking the airbags to lift her gradually until Tb2 could use the grapples. That would be the most logical option if the bags could withstand the pressure.

 

“-Thunderbird 4, g-get out of there!” Why was Brains yelling? Apparently, her pilot knew as he pushed her forward at full throttle. She was glad to oblige, her propulsion engines pushing them away from the ship. 

 

And then Thunderbird 4 came to an abrupt halt as metal fingers clung to her hull. Her mind raced as her sensors picked up the new appendages from the downed ship. 

 

[Thunderbird 2!] She wanted to panic as she felt the grip tighten around her.

 

[Easy, 4! Gordon's got ya.] Thunderbird 2's voice was steady even as the aquanaut pushed her thrusters to full again. 

 

She tried to calm as the slow progress forward halted once more, another set of arms appearing from the ship. Emergency launch jets… that was a desperate move… And as her hull buckled, desperate was how she felt. 

 

[It's not- it's not working!] Tb4 growled in frustration as she tried to increase her effort. Still, she didn't budge as a violent shudder wracked her body, the arms increasing their pressure.

 

[Just hang on a little longer!] Tb2 was shouting, the anguish present under the encouragement. [You're going to get out of this! I promise!] 

 

“This things got way too many legs!” Suddenly, she was back to her pilot, listening and watching as he grabbed for the grappling arm equipped with the plasma cutter. She watched as the red beam connected  with the appendage holding her in place. [Please, let this -] Something swam past her, sparks flying as it made an arc around her. Two more joined it, each sending an eerie glow through the deep ocean. 

 

Gordon's attention left the arm that held her tight, the laser zeroing in on the approaching ray-mecha. The disruption of air, water, and metal sent a cloud across her screen, effectively blinding Gordon to the second ray. The jolt up her arm sent a spark of pain and fear through her core as the arm went limp. Another escape route gone. What did they have left? What more could she do that her pilot hadn't tried? 

 

She felt her other arm respond to his commands, still fighting off the remaining mechas. Anger flared as one of the bots was caught in her grip, Gordon sending it careening into another. Why couldn't they just leave them alone! He took out the last with ease, but she could see the realization dawning in his amber eyes. 

 

The fingers dug harder into her sides, sending shrieks of bending metal through the small ship. And just as suddenly, she knew what would happen. Thunderbird 4 was acutely aware that she was going to die… or as close to it as a ship could get. She would be a lifeless shell of broken circuits and metal plating. And her pilot…

 

Gordon. He was talking to Virgil. He would die too if he didn't leave. She knew, even before the engineer spoke, that there was a way for at least one of then to survive.

 

[2? I th-think…] Another crushing ache ripped through her as she felt her pilot moving into the back. [I'm done, o-okay…]

 

There was a beat where she wondered if her sister would respond. [Thunderbird 4? What's - oh… no. no no no. There's gotta be something else he hasn't tried! He cant -]

 

It was already too late. Her hull integrity was dropping too fast. The metal hands were crushing what little space she had left to keep Gordon safe. His suit was almost complete and she grit through the pain, trying to keep herself together just a little longer. Just until he could make it out. 

 

[S-sorry sis…] Thunderbird 4 listened to her pilot's dilemma knowing her doors would no longer allow him an escape. She tried to focus on her sisters, finding comfort in their presence. Virgil was shouting again. Seven percent. Sparks flew through her, sending her mind into a spin of failing circuits. 

 

And then he was through, a neat hole cut into her belly. But she didn't mind. He was safe and she could finally let go. [Love you…] 

 

[No! -]

 

And then nothing.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Thunderbird 4 is… offline.” She heard her pilot's words, but her mind was still screaming, still desperate to hear her little sister's voice. This was all just a mistake. She wasn't gone! 

 

[Thunderbird 5? Please-] Thunderbird 2 couldn't help the tightness in her voice. [Please… she can't…]

 

[We'll get her back, 2. She's still down there.] The space station almost seemed calm, except for how subdued she sounded. [Focus on Gordon. He's out there too.]

 

The green ship's mass swayed slightly as Virgil listened to the comms. She could see the deep lines of worry across his brow as the seconds ticked by. 

 

A chime and then a breathless “I'm here! I'm alright, but Thunderbird 4’s a little… beat up.” She felt her pilot deflate at the sound of his brother's voice. He was alive, but now the loss of her sister was going to prove another hardship. 

 

Gordon was silent again, but now that she had contact, she was picking up the racing heart rate. Something flared in her readings that wasn't so distressing to warrant an alert, but she questioned if the aquanaut had crashed into something. Tb2 wondered how her pilot could be handling all this so well, but as she looked at him, she could see the white knuckled grip on the wheel. He wanted to be down there to make sure his brother was okay. She could understand that.

 

“International rescue! The surveyors going for the TV-21! It's stealing Dad's ship!” 

 

Thunderbird 2 listened in cold shock as the aquanaut relayed what he was seeing. The ship was taking TV-21… She hadn't even woken up and this monster was trying to take her away from them again! The others must have heard Gordon's call as her link was flooded with the voices of her concerned sisters, who, most likely were still reeling from the loss of 4.

 

[There's gotta be something they can do?] Thunderbird 1 broke through, her voice steady as she tried to still their fears. They couldn't lose their mother. Not again. And not to the madman who had hurt her boys on so many other occasions. They hadn't even been able to hear her yet. The silver ship continued as their minds began to quiet. [Brains will think of a way. He always does.]

 

And just like that, the scientist was talking to Gordon. There was a way to shut off the ship's power. It had to work. Another gap of silence followed and she could imagine the aquanaut's small form going up against the craft. A sense of pride filled her core at the young man's willingness to go up against overwhelming odds. He was trapped in the darkness of the sea, fighting a monster that had taken their mother and two innocent civilians. It was a situation not many could handle. She hoped, once this was over and Gordon was back up within her cockpit, Virgil would allow him the chance of flying her home. He'd already earned more than she could give.

 

The comms were silent as the family waited for the outcome of Gordon's attack. For a while, nothing but the echoing silence of the deep and the green ships core ached a little more

 

She found her worry was eased as the aquanaut connected again, requesting their next plan of action. The ship was down, but they still had no way of getting the two surveyors and Gordon back to the surface since Thunderbird 4 was… 

 

Her hull shivered with the aching void that left her feeling heavy. It hit her as soon as Gordon's words reached her. Out of operation… almost sounded final. In her core, though, she knew the blonde wouldn't leave his sub down there. He would bring her back and, hopefully get her up and running again. If the damage isn't too bad.

 

Scott's next order came as a surprise. “Gordon, we need you to get on board TV-21.”

 

A spark of excitement covered the pain. Getting in TV-21 would mean they were going to turn her on! They'd be able to talk to her! Her core hammered with the anticipation, feeling sick from the long silences that separated the aquanaut's narrative over what was happening. It wasn't until he was inside the plane's cabin that he opened his comms to a continuous feed.

 

They were discussing the probability that the ship would even start, but Brains was confident. So were her sisters. Their mother was in there and she would wake up under Gordon's commands. She had to.

 

[Hmm -] 

 

Thunderbird 2 would have cried if she were capable, resorting to a audible gasp through the link at hearing her mother's voice.

 

But then she was gone again, back to her silence as Gordon reported she had stopped. The boys didn't miss a beat, however, encouraging the blonde to try a more simplistic route. 

 

[Mmmm, ow… that wasn't…] TV-21's voice was soft as she awoke. [Wait… that's not Jeff. Gordon?]

 

Thunderbird 2 nearly panicked, unable to find her voice. She stumbled through what she could get out. [Mom - I- you're! Oh my! You're here!]

 

[Thunderbird 2?] TV-21 seemed to be gaining better control of her senses. [What's going on?]

 

[It's a really long story, Mom.] Tb2 was already picking up the readings of broth ships as Gordon used the older ships thrusters to push them off the seafloor. [Gordon's getting you to the surface. I'll get you out of the water and we can tell you everything on the way back to the island.] 

 

[Mom?] Thunderbird 5 called across the link. [You're back!] 

 

They could hear the smile in her voice, strained though it was. [Hey, sweetheart.]

 

Thunderbirds 1 and 3 couldn't stay quiet any longer, greeting their mother the same. Thunderbird 2 let out a content chuckle at their enthusiasm, 1 sounding like a child on Christmas. It was a moment they had been waiting years for, never truly expecting it to happen. This was at least one good thing to come out of the Hood's plot. 

 

It was all so great until TV-21 asked [Where's Thunderbird 4?] She sounded as though she expected the little sub to come popping up next to her in surprise. The silence that followed must have been deafening to her. Her voice was lower, betraying the sudden concern for the change in mood. [2, where's your sister?]

 

Thunderbird 2 focused on how much longer it would be until their mother was up to the surface. It would be a few more minutes. No way to delay the inevitable. [Gordon… had to leave her down there.]

 

[Down? In the trench?] She was obviously aware of her location now. [Couldn't he have brought her up remotely?]

 

[No, Mom.] The ache was back, stronger with the new need to explain what had happened. [She's… she's offline.] She waited to hear a response, but when all she heard was silence, Tb2 continued. [The Hood, he sent the ship you're in. It attacked and -] She was forced to stop, the emotion too strong, along with the need to listen to Virgil as he prepared the grapples. 

 

[Offline…] TV-21 spoke as though the word were foreign to her.

 

[They'll get her back, don't worry.] Thunderbird 1 almost sounded like leaving the sub broken forever was not an option. Nor would she be replaced. 

 

The elder rocket was silent as she surfaced, dangling over the ocean. A moment later, Gordon was scrambling out and onto the villainous ship that had started all of today's events. While he went about pulling the two captives free, Thunderbirds 3 and 5 were busy explaining everything that had happened, starting with how their mother had ended up at the bottom of the ocean. The loss of Jeff was almost as heartbreaking as the news about Thunderbird 4. 

 

[I know it's not the homecoming we had hoped for.] Thunderbird 3 admitted. [But I know the boys will fix everything. They always do.]

 

Thunderbird 2 was watching the blonde finally take his seat, out of the deep ocean exosuit. She could see the familiar hat in his hands and she almost laughed, remembering the funny piece of headgear. Those days seemed so long ago. 

 

[2? Something -] TV-21 started, sending a shiver through the green ship, the urgency seeping into her circuits. [Something's wrong.]

 

[What do you mean?] Her focus was now completely on the ship suspended from her cables. [Your systems are running at normal.] 

 

[No… I'm not -] Fear seemed to be gripping their mother. [Someone else has control!]

 

Alarms flared as the orange ship kicked to life, sending rumbles through her green hull. [No! Mom! What's happening?]

 

[Don't know!] The Mechanic's ship shot forward, pulling at Tb2's cables. [Let go! He'll pull you down!]

 

She didn't want to, not when they had just gotten their mother back. She wanted to kick up her own jets and take off with her, but Virgil was already a step ahead, disconnecting the magnetic locks before she could be pulled forward. 

 

[Thunderbird 5! He's taking Mom!] She hoped the space station was ready, already tracking the ship. 

 

[I've got her!] Tb5 answered over the exclamations from the Tracys. They sounded just as upset, Scott already on the move to chase after their father's plane. 

 

Thunderbird 1 was growling with the need to launch. [Keep an eye on her 5! Scott and I are on our way!]

 

Thunderbird 2 hovered in shock with her pilots. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

 

[We can't lose her again…]

 

As the ships gradually disappeared into the clouds, Virgil finally broke the silence. “Let's get you two to the local authorities. They'll be able to get you home.” Of course the survivors would be top priority. 

 

The trip was a quick one, the boys not even leaving her as they dropped the man and woman off. They were headed back to the location to pick up Thunderbird 4 a short time later. 

 

Her connection to Tb1 and TV-21 was as wide open as she could make it, not wanting to miss the events. 1 was the fastest plane she knew, there was no way the Mechanic could build anything better. 

 

[I see you!] Thunderbird 1 called across the link. [Deploying magnetic grapple!] 

 

As the connection made its mark, Thunderbird 2 watched the aquanaut dive from her platform, fully suited up with the exosuit again. He was going back down. There was nothing else he could do.

 

Her world was in chaos, being torn in so many directions. She let her focus converge on her pilot and co-pilot, knowing there was more she could do for them than her mother. 

 

It didn't stop her from throwing her sister a few words of encouragement. [Be safe, 1! You can do this.]

 

[Of course I can.] The smirk was easy to imagine, but the underlying worry was hard to miss. She was as scared as the rest of them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know where this is going T-T

Thunderbird 1 loved her pilot. She could play it off by doting on how he loved to go fast, his skills as a pilot, both great qualities. But no, what she really adored was his steadfast drive to do what was right. He would go to the ends of the earth if it meant he was changing it for the better.

 

Right now, his goal was to bring their father's ship, her mother, home and for that she would be forever grateful.

 

The grappling cable pulled tight as he hit the breaks, her hull shuddering with the effort of trying to slow down the orange behemoth. How they were going to separate the two ships, she didn't know, but as Brains started talking, she hoped he would have a plan.

 

He didn't. In fact, he could only offer a warning. Boosters faster than hers… faster and stronger.  

 

From feeling in control to suddenly being ripped through the sky, Thunderbird 1 lost her grip on the cable, the winch pulling free of its housing and sending her head over tail into a spin. Smoke spewed from her open hatch and she could feel her pilot trying to regain control. It wasn't working! She was free falling, alarms blaring through her cockpit. They were going to die if Scott didn't do something quick.

 

Only, it wasn't Scott who figured it out. Grandma's voice was calm as she offered the instructions and Thunderbird 1 wondered if she had been spending time with Tb2, her green sister often using the same tone. She felt the slight changes at the older woman's commands. The spinning slowed and then he was throttling her forward, her boosters evening her out just above the open countryside. It had been close.

 

[Mom? Can you still hear me?] Tb1 groaned with the quaking of her insides.

 

[Are you alright? I'm so sorry, 1. He's overriding the controls.] If it weren't for 5's link, she was certain she wouldn't have heard the pain in her mother's voice.

 

[Not your fault, Mom. Just wish I could've been faster. Thunderbird 5 still has a lock on you. We'll try something else.] She didn't want to leave, but there was no way they'd be able to catch up now.

 

With spirits starting to dwindle for both ship and pilot, they headed back to the island.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Thunderbird 3 was anxious. On most occasions, she tried to not let situations get to her. Especially ones she could do nothing about. Today was different, however. In less than twelve hours, they had managed to locate their mother, lose their sister, Thunderbird 1 had limped home with a not so small amount of damage, and they'd lost their mother again. If it weren't for Tb5, there would be no telling where TV-21 had been taken. So, yes, she was allowed to be stressed.

 

[Coming in now.] Thunderbird 2 hadn't sounded this down since the day she and Virgil had crash landed after their brush with the Mechanic. It was understandable from what they had heard over the radio. A two part salvage? Two pieces of a sub that was supposed to be one. Even Tb1 had been silent as her pilot paused in his systems check to watch his brothers’ return.

 

The green ship found her place, lifting away from the module that held the remains of Thunderbird 4. Gordon was first down, he and Virgil disappearing into the locker rooms to change. Scott had met them at the entrance, drawing the aquanaut into a fierce hug. In all the mishaps with TV-21, they had forgotten how close they were to losing the blonde. Apparently, the elder brother had not.

 

[2?] The red space ship finally asked. [How bad?]

 

The whisper from the usually calm ship set the darkening mood in the hangar. [Bad… just, bad. He- he tore her apart.]

 

The silence that followed was broken by the sound of the elevator opening and Brains stepping out. The scientist was quickly approaching Thunderbird 2, apparently not wanting to wait to see the damage. The module door slid open, connecting with the cement floor.

 

The gasp reverberated around the hangar, mixing with the shocked cries of the two ships who had yet to see their sister. Thunderbird 5 had already seen images pulled from Tb2, too eager to know what had happened. She was still quiet, watching over the icon of their mother and the hostile ship.

 

Brains stepped into the confined space, his hand hovering over the damaged yellow paint until he reached the jagged edge that separated the sub's front from her rear. Seawater still dripped on the floor, giving the impression of blood leaking from a broken body. So much damage. Why would anyone do this to their sister?

 

Thunderbird 3 watched as the boys finally emerged, dressed in their usual clothes for the island. At the sight of the yellow sub, Scott had grown silent, his gaze shift between his little brother and the ship he had been in just hours ago. The blonde was already beside Thunderbird 4, hands running over her hull as if willing her to be whole again.

 

“It was so close.” Scott's words were soft as he and Virgil regarded the scene.

 

“Too close… but he's okay. Physically, anyway.” The raven-haired brother crossed his arms, lines of worry pinching at his brow.

 

“Stay with him. I've gotta talk to John and Alan, see if we can figure out what the Mechanic is up to.” He gave Virgil's shoulder a light squeeze before heading up the elevator.

 

The ships watched as the repairs began, wincing as hammers tapped out the dents. Sparks flew from the mechanical arms that dealt with the chunks of ship that couldn't be repaired. Components, each necessary for Tb4's function, were removed and catalogued, no longer viable. The pile continued to grow to the point the ships wondered if there would be anything left of their little sister. Every so often, Gordon would just stand and stare at his ship, his hand pressed against her scarred metal plating. They knew his heart ached for her as much as theirs.

 

“Brains!” Scott startled the group as he and Alan ran over. There was a situation that required the engineer's attention. They were going after the Mechanic again, this time to save a civilian. With any luck, they might get TV-21 back, as well.

 

Thunderbird 3 looked around the room wondering how they planned to take on the Mechanic with Tb1 down. 2 was still needed to help repair Thunderbird 4. That only left her, a spacecraft. Unless…

 

[Looks like you're up, 3.] Thunderbird 1 didn't sound pleased, whether it was because she couldn't go herself or for fear of losing another sister, she couldn't tell. They all brightened some when MAX had suggested he go, as well. Tb3 had only been fitted with the external equipment, never having tested the attachments. She felt weird, being excited while also scared for what they were about to face, but it gave them a fighting chance. If she and MAX could take out the Mechanic's ship, they could save their mother along with the human trapped inside.

 

Of course, the boys were more than eager to try out the new tech. Alan was practically beaming when he and Scott slid into their places an hour later, her pilot going through his preflight check with a little more speed than was recommended. Tb3 could only grin with pride as the older pilot ran through the checks behind his brother, noting that nothing had been missed. Despite Alan's impatience at times, he knew what he was doing, even if he didn't believe it himself.

 

She felt a bit heavier than usual, but the weight was distributed evenly, making liftoff only a fraction slower. She could handle the delay if it meant they would have a defense against her mother's captor.

 

[Keep in contact.] Thunderbird 1 practically ordered even though it wasn't necessary. Tb5 had made sure the link stayed open between the group.

 

[FAB.] She felt Alan's sure grip on her controls,  steering them towards the awaiting battle, his face set with determination. She trusted him more than anyone. Whether it was his ability to think through any situation or his lighthearted take on the world, Thunderbird 3 knew her pilot wouldn't let the Mechanic win.

 

Maybe it was the fact that she had weapons. He had weapons. They could defend against whatever the villain through at them, while Scott took care of the civilian. A game, of sorts. Though, she knew the younger man understood not to take the threat lightly. It had already cost them Thunderbird 4.

 

Revenge sounded appealing, but her pilot wouldn't indulge in those thoughts. Alan was a professional, growing into the role of an IR operative much the way Scott had. It surprised her how close the two were. If it weren't for Gordon's questionable influence, Tb3 wondered if the young man would have surpassed his elder in skills. As she let the thought turn itself over, however, she realized that would be a great loss. She enjoyed the blonde's playful side. It made working with him at the controls so much more entertaining. He would learn and grow at his own pace and she would be there to see him through it all.

 

[You're coming up on them now, Thunderbird 3.] The warning from the space station pulled her from her reveries, her sensors picking up the Mechanic's ship and their mother. With ease, they passed and came around, Tb3 finding herself face to face with their enemy.

 

[Mom? Are you alright?] The ache to rescue the plane was sending waves of impatience through her, but rushing this could be deadly.

 

[I'm- I'm alright.] The tremble in her mother's voice was enough the enrage the ship, the whir of MAX the only thing grounding her as the grappling arms began to extend.

 

[Don't worry, Mom. Alan and Scott will get you out.] Tb3 grinned at the sight of the new defenses. They could absolutely do this! She would kiss Brains if she could.

 

[Alan? But he's just a child?] Her mother sounded shocked, which, given the circumstances that the ship hadn't seen the boy since he was in middle school, made complete sense.

 

[Not anymore, Mom. He's the best pilot I know. He's got this.] Her core buzzed with the connections set by the gloves and MAX, her arms moving with the astronaut.

 

And then the ship and her mother were on a crash course, slamming into her with enough force to send them backwards.

 

[Sorry! I'm sorry, he's- I can't stop!] Her thrusters continued to push them, the arms of the ship reaching out to grab at the red craft. Lucky for them, Alan was ready.

 

Thunderbird 3 marveled at how quickly her pilot could adapt, dodging an attack and sending one of the arms flying into space. The attacks continued, slamming her hull and jarring her pilot as his brother maneuvered the docking bubble out. [Scott's on his way! Just hold tight, Mom!]

 

[Be careful, sweetheart!] She could hear the distress, pushing it aside to focus on Alan's assault. The loss of MAX's arm sent tendrils of shock through her arm, the AI grumbling at the setback.

 

[Whoa!] Scott had the vault, but it was going the wrong way! Alan let go of the enemy ship, reaching after his brother and the civilian. Her mind reeled as her sensors picked up the Mechanic's ship heading in the opposite direction. And then she felt the sudden despair again as Scott suggested they not follow. They had to follow! Her mother was right there! They could save her!

 

The alarms hit before her mother's voice screamed over the link. [Thunderbird 3! Run! He's- Ahhh! He's coming back!]

 

She didn't move, her pilot still flustered by the change. Her readings flared with Brains’ warning and the ships collided, arms entangling around the red metal plating. [Mom! You've gotta fight him!]

 

[I-I'm trying!] The words were ground out through the quaking of her thrusters. [You have to run! Let go!]

 

Even if she wanted to, Thunderbird 3 knew she couldn't, the Mechanic's grasp tight over her hull. They were spinning, lights flashing a warning of overload across the ships.

 

And then… the arms loosened, the orange craft powering down as something far below on the blue and green planet severed the link between man and his machine of destruction. They separated not long after, Tb3 watching her mother fly away, out of reach.

 

[Mom! What-] Her cry was cut off as the connection with the failing ship intensified, their mother's voice reaching out to them all.

 

[I'm so proud of you girls! I love you so much!] TV-21's words were a rush of emotion. [I will always-]

 

The explosion that ripped through space tore through the hearts of the four crafts, forced to listen, to experience the final break of the connection. Thunderbird 3 could only float and watch as the shattered remains of her mother and the ship that had taken her spun out into the void, some veering towards the ocean below.

 

She was gone. Their mother… was dead.

 

Silence filled the cockpit, but if her boys could, they would hear the pain filled cries of the orphaned daughter, calling out for her mother even as Alan turned the ship towards home. Her pleas mixed with those of her sisters, anguish tearing at their cores. Anger began to swirl with the ache. Hatred for the Hood, the Mechanic, herself for not being fast enough or strong enough to save their mother, burned within her.

 

She could barely speak as they landed in the silo, the heaviness of the situation tangible through the connections with her sisters. It was that day all over again, the day they'd lost her… only this time there was no coming back. Less than twenty-four hours and their lives had been toyed with like a demented yoyo.

 

Thunderbird 3 glanced at the open module, the little yellow sub still being repaired by her pilot and the robotic arms. She was instantly aware that Tb4 was no longer in two pieces, a smooth, grey scar marking the path of separation. Her dings and dents were gone and Tb3 could see Gordon work with Brains to repair her inner workings. He looked happier than when they had left. She wondered how he would feel if he knew what would happen once her sister was awake again.

 

For one blissful moment, 3 wondered if the sub would remember what had happened. Could she be spared the news that their mother was gone forever?

 

She hoped so. Let their little sister be at peace thinking their mother was still out there somewhere.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn't how life worked.

 

A new coat of paint later, Gordon was powering up the sub, letting out a whoop of joy when she started without a hitch. The sisters listened, fearing the results of such a extensive repair. They were rewarded with a groggy yawn that lead to a tired [Hey everyone. What I miss?]

 

A beat later, Thunderbird 3's fears were confirmed. [Where's Mom?] No one answered, unsure and ill equipped to handle the question. [You guys got her out, too, right?]

 

[...4.] Thunderbird 2 started, her voice thick with loss.

 

[She can't still be down there?] She was starting to sound angry. [I mean, Gordon would’ve gotten us both out. He's here. He's okay. Where's Mom?]

 

[She's… gone.] Thunderbird 1 finally answered, obviously deciding that hiding the truth would be worse. [The Mechanic -... she's not coming back, kiddo.]

 

Thunderbird 3's core churned in the wake of her eldest sister's words, waiting for Thunderbird 4 to say something. She could partially imagine what the sub was feeling, but at least she'd talked to their mother, seem her alive. Tb4 had been gone before Gordon could start TV-21 up. The thought that she would never hear her mother's voice again was painful, but for 4, the distance was so great from the last time they'd spoke. It was a hole that nothing would ever fill again.

 

The silence dragged on, to the point they simply wanted Thunderbird 4 to say anything. Instead, they watched as Gordon set her back to standby, giving her a once over, the grin on his face seeming starkly out of place at the moment.

 

[Sardine, talk to us.] Thunderbird 2 encouraged, gently

 

[What's there to talk about.] The darkness behind her words left them feeling helpless as she continued. [Its like I never even got her back… not really. Like nothing changed. She's still gone… just… forever this time.] Her voice broke, trailing off until they could hear the whine of her sobs. [I never-  never got to tell her… I missed her so much and now she's gone! It's not- I just wanted everything to be okay. And it's not. It's not-]

 

There was nothing they could think to say as Thunderbird 4 grew silent, her core shuddering with grief. Tb3 felt the warmth and comfort flow through her link, Thunderbird 2 sending the much needed embrace to the group. She held tight to the far away touch of 5, unwilling to stay alone in her despair.

 

The silence continued until the sisters let their systems rest, content to be in each other's presence even with the fog of mourning leaving them raw and exhausted. Their dreams would be haunted, tainted by a madman who would never leave them alone.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Thunderbird 4 slowly woke to a presence making their way into her module. Her doors flipped open sluggishly, still stiff from the replacement joints. She gave the figure little thought, her mind still filled with the news of TV-21. It still hurt, her core aching yet numb to anything else around her. Why did she have to feel like this?

 

Some dark part of her wished she was still sitting on the bottom of the ocean. At least that way she'd be oblivious. She quickly reprimanded herself, knowing the thoughts were more damaging than helpful. Plus, Gordon would never have allowed it. He loved her too much.

 

Tb4's sensors turned back to the body moving through her, his mussed up hair splayed in disarray. She regarded Gordon with concern until she saw him pull out the pilot's chair and climb into the cockpit, blanket in tow. He kept the back of the chair down, curling on his side and halfway covering himself with the cloth. The warmth of him radiated throughout her hull, the beat of his heart filling her mind in the dark of the hangar. He was alive. She'd succeeded in that, at least. The thought of them being crushed together was almost too much to fathom.

 

“Hey, 4.” Gordon's voice was soft with the dregs of sleep. “Sorry you had to go through that, girl. ‘m never lettin’ anyone touch you again.” His hand brushed the wall before settling under his head, his eyes drooping closed.

 

She quietly watch and listened to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he fell asleep. His soft snores sent a smile through her circuits. Today hurt in a way that she never thought possible, but there were still things she could cling to, sisters who would be there to talk, each experiencing their own loss, and a young man who would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

 

And as she let her own systems drift back off, she knew she would do the same for him.


End file.
